Jasper's Emotions
by ShallowBelievr
Summary: It's about time Jasper gets to know his own emotions, instead of everyone eles! Rated M for reasons!
1. Hunting

My name is Jasper Hale. I am, well, you know what I am. This all started when I was going on my daily hunt. I went alone because I was getting sick of feeling everyone's happiness. Sometimes feeling the emotions of everybody in the room, isn't the most pleasant thing.

I stopped in a high pine tree. The wind blowing south, about 15 mph. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I breathed in. I held my breath, and opened my black eyes. A wide grin appeared on my face. Dinner. Mountain Lion. Venom seeped out of my saliva glands, soaking my mouth. I scuffled down, getting as low as possible on the thick tree limb. I spotted the lion, grazing peacefully. Unaware of the danger it was in. A low growl escaped my throat. I watched as the lion moved closer towards me. I got even closer to the tree limb. The lion stopped at a small watering hole in the ground. I dug my nails deep into the bark, leaned back, and pounced 50 feet out of the tree, landing on the unaware lion in a matter of 5 seconds. I dug my fingers into its throat, blood pouring out. The sent made my throat burn. I was so thirsty. Venom was leaking out the sides of my mouth right before I sunk my front teeth into the lions neck, draining every ounce of blood in its veins.

When I was done with my feasting, I threw the body into a lake. I didn't want to go back to the Cullen house just yet. I wasn't ready to start feeling the emotions again. I had some of my own to sort through. I ran out past a field, and hopped up into another tall pine. I got up as far as i could and sat on a limb with my back against the tree. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I cut of my sense of smell, and sight, and just let my ears take over. It was very peaceful up here. I could hear so many different things. Birds. Animals feasting. Animals mating. Humans mating. I shook my head and opened my eyes again. I sighed. Humans. I buried my face into my hands, and tried to imagine. My body was so cold. So, dead. The humans were so warm. When their lips touch, their bodies touch. The warm sensation you get when a human runs their fingers down your chest, touching ever crease in your body. The beautiful sent of a female. So delicate. Luscious lips, sparkling eyes, amazing curves. What I would do just to be able to touch her with out wanting to suck the life out of her.

I let out a soft moan, as I realized my pants became very tight. I thought about her hot breath down my neck. My pants were unbuttoned. Her soft breasts pressed against my cold, hard chest. Now they were unzipped. Her, running her wet tongue down my stomach, and wrapping her lips around my thick, hard..._uhhnnn_!

My eyes flung open. I lifted my hand to see the white, glisting, cream run down my arm. I blinked a few times. I took a deep breath. I could smell the sweet sent on my hand. I buttoned my pants back up and departed from the tree. I decided it was time to go back to the Cullens. It was about time I talk to Emmett.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED......


	2. Take Off

Take Off

When I walked into the house, I saw Edward sitting on the couch watching the news. He glanced at me, and narrowed his eyes. He was upset about something. I just ignored him. Ever since I became part of this family, he despised me. I didn't understand why. Sometimes I wish I was the one who could read minds. But then I would know everyone's dirty little secrets. It's hard enough trying to control everyone's emotions. So I just walked passed him, and went upstairs.

Emmett wasn't hard to find. He was up in his room drooling over my sister. Before I even opened the door I could feel the friction burning a hole right through the walls. I stopped and let out a sigh, and knocked on the door, almost busting it down. There was nothing at first so I knocked again, a little bit harder this time. "Whaat!?" Emmett groaned. "Hey, it's Jazz. Look I need to talk to you, bro." He didn't say anything back to me. There was a bang and click and the door swung open. Emmett was standing there with a red and white shirt on, and black basketball shorts.

He already knew what it was I wanted to talk about. I was thankful for once that he was my brother. He was easy to talk to, and he understood everything I was saying. Every once in a while he threw in the "I've been there done that, kiddo" line at me, like I was born just yesterday.

He put his heavy, solid hand on my shoulder. "Alright Jazz. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later, so lets get this over with. You know how Rose gets when I keep her waiting." I let out a deep breath, thinking of how to start talking. "I was hunting, and after I drank, I started to think about what it would be like to be with a girl. Not just any girl, but, a human girl. I know that's impossible, there is no way I could be that close to a girl and not suck her veins dry." Emmett snickered. "Jazz you know that's impossible. It's not a risk, but a flat out give away. We can't have any humans knowing what we _are_." I blinked. "What if she was one of us? What's it like?" He smiled at me. "Why don't you find out for yourself, little bro?" My shoulders slumped. "Easy for you to say, you have the love of your life." "You just have to find her." I rolled my eyes. I was done talking, it was time for me to take a trip. "Thanks Em, I'll let you know when she magically appears into my arms." I said walking back down the stairs. "That's the spirit lil bro!" Emmett shouts back. "Tell Esme I'll be home for breakfast in the morning." "Be carful." And I was gone.


	3. Breathtaking

Breathtaking

I ran out as far as I could into the forest. That's one good thing about being in Fork's, there's always some place to hide. I started walking once I got out of the meadow, that way when I was ready to go back home, I could just run the whole way and it would only take me about 5 minutes. There was a little town past the trees, I figured I would walk to it and just check out what was going on.

There wasn't much going on considering that it was 1 o'clock in the morning, but I decided to keep walking. It started to drizzle, so I just tucked my hands into my pocket and dropped my head. Then I heard something behind me. I quickly turned my head, but I didn't see anything there. I wasn't scared, I was just a little confused. I kept walking still. Then I heard some one giggle. I turned around again. "Who's there?" I asked. Another giggle. "Look, whoever you are, I don't know what your trying to do, but trust me, you don't wanna fuck with me." Then I saw a small figure in the shadow between two buildings. I grit my teeth together as it moved closer. I took in a deep breath and venom overflowed in my mouth and my throat burned. It was the sweetest smell I have ever came in contact with. It was definitely human.

The shadow walked around the corner and came out into the moon light just enough so I could make out that it was a female. She was stunningly beautiful for a human. I backed up a little. I wasn't used to being around humans yet. Especially one's that smelled this good. "He..hello?" I said trying not to breath. "Hi!" Her voice was very high pitched. Not screechy, just light and high.

"My name is Alice." she said. "And your Jasper." I swallowed a mouthful of venom. "And, how is it you know my name?" She was happy. Very happy. Excited. She giggled again, and came face to face with me. I held my breath completely. "You can breath you know, you're not gonna hurt me." I still didn't take in a breath. "Who are you?" I asked again. "I told you silly. My name is Alice Brandon." she smiled. Oh she was so beautiful. Her eyes were wide. Her hair was short and spiky. She was tiny and very bouncy. Like a playful kitten. Her smile was huge across her face.

She was absolutely breathtaking. Literally.

"So how is it you know my name?" I asked her. She bit her soft, pink, bottom lip and squinted her eyes. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk about this." I shook my head. "No. No, that's not a very good idea." I said frantically. "Jasper, I said it's ok, I know you won't hurt me." I raised my eyebrow. "And how do you know _that!?"_ I don't even know why I was having this conversation with this girl. I didn't know her, and she didn't know me. At least, I don't think she did. I was beginning to second that.

"You live with the Cullen family." She stated. I didn't want to reply to that, I didn't know if it was a question or not. And I still didn't understand what she was trying to get at. "You have a sister named Rosalie, is that right?" she smiled. "Yeah.." I said slowly. "Do you know her?" "No, but, I can see her." I looked around, and behind me. "Where?" I said stupidly. She laughed. "In the future." Her eyes got really big. "Ohh. I see. Ma'am, I really think you should go home, it's late and you really don't need to be out here by yourself." "I'm not by myself, I'm with you." I sighed. I was starting to get really annoyed. "Ok, what do you want?" I finally said.

She looked a little shocked. "You're a vampire." She said slowly, squinting her eyes and biting her lip again. I definitely didn't want to reply to that one. How would a human know such things. She suddenly reached her hand out to touch my arm. I jerked away quickly, and she pulled her hand back in holding both of them to her chest. "Sorry." she said shaking her head. "It's ok." At this point, I wasn't sure if _anything_ was ok.

"Jasper." she said softly. She came closer to me, her body almost touching mine. If a vampire could get chills, I would surely have them. Her face was only inches away from mine. Her soft pink lips were so close. Her neck, pulsing with hot, salty, fresh tasting blood. More venom filled my mouth. I turned away from her, and ran, faster than any vampire was able to move. I had to have her.


End file.
